


[podfic] La Mie

by Annapods



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, actually, but same time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Napoleon Solo runs a super suave bakery. Illya Kuryakin doesn't give a damn. Until his neighbors betray him, that is. // Illya finds himself caring about things he shouldn’t, and also perhaps in over his head.Obligatory Bakery AU in two parts, written by takingoffmyshoes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Mie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759370) by [takingoffmyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingoffmyshoes/pseuds/takingoffmyshoes). 
  * Inspired by [The Croissant Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310173) by [takingoffmyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingoffmyshoes/pseuds/takingoffmyshoes). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/lm) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tjqbxujjzbbl2i7/lmwhole.mp3?dl=0)


	2. The Croissant Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illya finds himself caring about things he shouldn’t, and also perhaps in over his head.

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tcq) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/rn0pjhcq3e1maki/AAADEfqQQapoQHVwqYWzblS_a?dl=0)

Chapter 1

Chapter 2


End file.
